Konstytucja Księstwa Chambord z dn. 4. 07. 2012 r.
Konstytucja Księstwa Chambord My, obywatele Księstwa Chambord ustanawiamy niniejszym tą Konstytucję, aby zapewnić sobie wszelkie prawa oraz by dać gwaranta bezpieczeństwa nam i naszym potomkom. Rozdział I – Księstwo Chambord Art.1 1. Konstytucja państwowa jest ustawą zasadniczą, najwyższym aktem normatywnym i gwarantem praw. 2. Niniejszym ustanawia się nazwę naszego państwa jako Księstwo Chambord (dalej: Księstwo). 3. Ustrojem panującym w Księstwie jest monarchia konstytucyjna. 4. Tron Księstwa przechodzi zgodnie z zasadą primogenitury w obrębie dynastii de Valois - Wettin. Art.2 1. Księstwo Chambord nie posiada stolicy. 2. Siedzibą Rady Gabinetowej jest Valouncieness. 3. Walutą Księstwa jest Màtternarcht (1 Màtternarcht = 100 Çaen) 4. Siedzibą Księcia jest Chaumot. 5. Symbole narodowe określa stosowna ustawa. 6. Językiem urzędowym Księstwa jest język polski, a pomocniczym Francuski. Art.3 1. Ustrój Księstwa opiera się na podziale i równowadze władzy wykonawczej, ustawodawczej i sądowniczej. 2. Władza Księstwa dzieli się na: • Księcia i Rady Gabinetowej (władza wykonawcza) • Izba Senatorska (władza ustawodawcza) • Sąd Książęcy i Sąd Konstytucyjny (władza sądownicza) Art.4 Źródłem praw są: Niniejsza Konstytucja, Umowy Międzynarodowe, Dekrety Książęce z Mocą Ustawy i Ustawy, Dekrety Książęce, Uchwały, Akta Praw miejscowych. Rozdział II – Wolności i prawa obywatela Art.5 1. Państwo gwarantuje swoim obywatelom wolność i prawa. 2. Państwo czuwa nad bezpieczeństwem obywatela i nad przestrzeganiem praw przez Niego. Art.6 1. Obywatel ma prawo do: • Wolności poglądów • Wolności religijnej • Zakładania rodziny • Opieki medycznej • Opieki sanitarnej • Bezpieczeństwa • Posiadania • Decydowania o miejscu swego pobytu • Decydowania o swym leczeniu • Życia • Nauki i czerpania zysków z jej rozwoju • Równości • Zarabiania pieniędzy. 2. Prawa zapisane poprzednim ustępie może odebrać obywatelowi Sąd Książęcy w przypadku ciężkiego złamania prawa. Art.7 Nad przestrzeganiem praw czuwa Sąd Książęcy i Książę. Rozdział III – Dwór panujący i Rodzina Książęca Art.8 1. Dwór panujący są to synowie, córki, rodzice i dziadkowie panującego monarchy. 2. Dwór panujący posiada immunitet. Art.9 1. Dwór panujący jest zwolniony z wszelkich podatków, zaś Jego utrzymanie zapewnia Skarb Państwa. 2. W skład Dworu Panującego wchodzi także Marszałek dworu, jego kompetencje określa ustawa. Art.10 1. Dalsza rodzina Księcia jest to Rodzina Książęca. 2. Rodzina Książęca ma prawo w dalszej części do korony książęcej. 3. Rodzina Książęca jest zwolniona z płacenia jednego wybranego podatku przez Księcia. 4. Głową Rodziny Książęcej jest najstarszy członek dynastii panującej Valois Rozdział IV– Książę Art.11 1. Książę jest to dziedziczna Głowa Państwa. 2. Książę wraz z Radą Gabinetową kreuje politykę zagraniczną. Art.12. 1. Książę: • Jest zwierzchnikiem Książęcych Sił Zbrojnych • Zawiera umowy międzynarodowe i je zrywa • Nadaje odznaczenia państwowe i jest kawalerem wszystkich odznaczeń ex officio • Nadaje obywatelstwo i na wniosek obywatela je odbiera • Nobilituje i nadaje urzędy dworskie, sędziowskie i inne • Podpisuje i wetuje ustawy • Ogłasza wybory parlamentarne i samorządowe tydzień przed zakończeniem kadencji obecnej • Wprowadza stan wojenny i wyjątkowy • Wydaje Dekrety Książęce zwykłe i z Mocą Ustawy • Powołuje i odwołuje Kanclerza • Jest najwyższym suwerenem Księstwa 2. Książę publicznie używa tytułu: Jego Książęca Mość z łaski Bożej i woli Narodu pan i książę Chambord, diuk Valouncieness, Chaumot, Boueregard, Opiekun Narodu, Obrońca Wiary, Mer Chaumot i władca wszystkich ziem Księstwa Chambord. 3. Książę traci swój urząd, gdy: • Umrze • Abdykuje • Nie zjawi się w Księstwie przez tydzień bez ustanowieni Regenta. Art.13 1. Książę powołuje Kanclerza i nadaje mu misję utworzenia Rady Gabinetowej 2. Książę powołuje za wskazaniem Kanclerza Ministrów. Art.14 1. Książę posiada immunitet. 2. Książę jest całkowicie niezależny i apolityczny. 3. Książę jest nietykalny. 4. Księcia nie można sądzić bez zgody Izby Senatorskiej, Dworu Panującego, Następcy Tronu i Kanclerza. Art.15 1. Kiedy Książę jest niedysponowany może powołać Regenta Książęcego, który na czas nieobecności Księcia ma wszelkie Jego kompetencje. 2. Jedynym wyjątkiem od ustępu 1 tego artykułu jest powołanie i odwołanie Rady Gabinetowej. Art.16 1. Stan wojenny jest to stan zaatakowania Księstwa Chambord przez państwo trzecie. 2. Podczas stanu wojennego zostaje zawieszona Konstytucja, zaś pełnie władzy posiada Książę. 3. Stan wojenny trwa do chwili zawarcia pokoju. Art.17. 1. Stan wyjątkowy jest to stan: • Klęski żywiołowej • Kryzysu rządowego lub finansowego • Kryzysu demograficznego • Innych wyjątkowych sytuacji 2. Podczas wprowadzenia stanu wyjątkowego kompetencje Rady Gabinetowej przejmuje Książę, zaś Zgromadzenia Narodowego, Izba Senatorska. Rozdział V – Rada Gabinetowa Art.18 1. Rada Gabinetowa kreuje politykę zagraniczną wraz z Księciem, czuwa nad finansami, polityką wewnętrzną oraz nadzoruje prace wojska. 2. Rada Gabinetowa składa się z Ministrów, których na wniosek Kanclerza powołuje Książę. 3. Pracami Rady Gabinetowej kieruje Kanclerz. 4. Ministrowie odpowiadają przed Księciem i Kanclerzem. Art.19 1. Ministrem może być każdy obywatel. 2. Kanclerz ma pełną swobodę w doborze składu Rady Gabinetowej. 3. Rada Gabinetowa odpowiedzialna jest tylko i jedynie przed Księciem. Art.20 1. Kadencja Rada Gabinetowej trwa 4 miesiące. 2. Kadencja Rady zaczyna się wraz z zaprzysiężeniem Ministrów. Art.21 Stanowiska Kanclerza i Ministra można pełnić przez nieokreśloną liczbę kadencji. Rozdział VI – Izba Senatorska Art.22 Parlament składa się z jednej Izby: • – Izby Senatorskiej Art.23 1. Izba Senatorska składa się z ogółu arystokracji Księstwa, namiestników oraz dwóch reprezentantów ludu wybranego w wyborach ogólnokrajowych oraz księcia Chambord. 2. Izba Senatorska jest niewybieralna, zaś Senatorowie pełnią swoje mandaty dożywotnio, prócz reprezentantów ludu ,który wybierani są na 3 – miesięczną kadencję. Art.24 1. Pracami Izby kieruje Marszałek. 2. Marszałek jest wybierany na 3 – miesięczną kadencję. 3. Marszałek doręcza do Kancelarii Książęcej projekty przyjętych ustaw. Rozdział VII – Sąd Książęcy i Sąd Konstytucyjny Art.25 1. Sąd Książęcy jest to organ władzy sądowniczej, który zajmuje się sprawami karnymi i cywilnymi oraz pełni on rolę prokuratury. 2. Sąd Książęcy wydaje wyroki w imieniu Księcia. 3. Sąd Książęcy wydaje wyroki zgodnie z literą prawa. 3a. Nie akceptuje się precedensów. Art.26 Organem Apelacyjnym od Sądu Książęcego jest Książę. Art.27 1. Sąd Konstytucyjny jest to organ władzy sądowniczej, który zajmuje się opiniowaniem przepisów prawnych i stwierdzaniem ich zgodności z Konstytucją. 2. Książę, jeżeli ma wątpliwości może zgłosić Ustawę do Sądu Konstytucyjnego w celu pewności, iż ów dokument jest zgodny z Konstytucją. 3. Każdy obywatel ma prawo do zgłoszenia jakiegoś aktu prawnego do Sądu Konstytucyjnego, pod warunkiem, że zyskał aprobatę 4 innych obywateli. Art.28 Kiedy Sąd Konstytucyjny stwierdzi niezgodność prawną z Konstytucją aktu prawnego, traci on moc prawną, a odpowiedni organ wydający dokument jest zobligowany go poprawić. Art.29 1. Sądy są niezależne, niezawisłe i absolutnie apolityczne. 2. Sąd Książęcy stwierdza ważność wyniku wyborów. 3. Sądy opierają swe wyroki i orzeczenia na rzymskich premiach prawniczych. Rozdział VIII – Polityka zagraniczna Art.30 Wprowadza się stały niezmienny tok polityki zagranicznej Księstwa Chambord, który polega na zachowaniu politycznej neutralności. Art.31 Zobowiązuje się władze Księstwa Chambord do tego, aby w ciągu 3 miesięcy od wejścia w życie Konstytucji zostały spisane projekty poniższych aktów prawnych: • Traktat o Uznaniu Państwowości • Traktat o Neutralności Politycznej Księstwa Chambord Art.32 1. Księstwo Chambord kreując swoją politykę zagraniczną opiera się na bezkrwawym rozwiązywaniu sporów. 2. Królewskie Siły Zbrojne działają tylko i jedynie na obszarze Księstwa Chambord, wyjątki od tego przepisu określa art. 40. 3. Jeżeli Traktat Międzynarodowy obliguje władze Księstwa Chambord do działania wojennego z państwem trzecim, to należy go wypowiedzieć, bo samą mocą prawa jest niezgodny z Konstytucją. 3a. Jeżeli Traktat takowy zostanie zawarty należy zaskarżyć go do Sądu Konstytucyjnego. Art.33 Królewskie Siły Zbrojne mogą działać poza obszarem Księstwa Chambord tylko i jedynie w przypadku próby zakończenia wojny obronnej. Art.34 Jedyny dopuszczalny rodzaj prowadzenia wojny to wojna obronna. Rozdział IX – Książęce Siły Zbrojne Art.35 1. Książęce Siły Zbrojne mają za zadanie ochronę Księstwa i obywateli. 2. Książęce Siły Zbrojne są niezależne od sytuacji politycznej w kraju. 3. Książęce Siły Zbrojne składają się ze 100 000 żołnierzy służby czynnej. 4. Książęce Siły Zbrojne składają się z: • Wielkiej Armii Lądowej • Wielkiej Marynarki Wojennej • Wielkiej Floty Lotniczej Art.36 1. W przypadku wybuchy wojny zarządza się pobór. 2. Stan liczebności Książęcych Sił Zbrojnych podczas wojny może zostać dwukrotnie zwiększony. Art.37 1. Tworzy się stopnie wojskowe w Wielkiej Armii Lądowej: Korpus Oficerów: -Marszałek -Generał Lejtnant -Generał Major -Generał Broni -Lejtnant -Pułkownik -Major -Kapitan -Oberlejtnant -Porucznik -Podporucznik Korpus żołnierzy: -Starszy Sierżant -Sierżant -Młodszy Sierżant -Kapral -Straszy Szeregowy -Szeregowy 2. Oficerem może zostać żołnierz, który zdobył ocenę dostateczną (3) z pracy magisterskiej w Akademii Wojskowej. Art. 38 1. Marszałek to najwyższy stopień Wielkiej Armii Lądowej. 2. Na stopień Marszałka powoływani są Generałowie Lejtnanci przez Księcia. Art. 39 1. Na wyższe stopnie powołuje Dowódca Wielkiej Armii Lądowej. 2. Dowódcą Armii jest osoba wyznaczona przez Księcia . Art.40 1. Sztab Generalny opracowuje strategię i taktykę Armii. 2. Sztab Generalny jest jednolity dla wszystkich Służb Wewnątrzarmijnych. Art. 41 1. Tworzy się stopnie Wielkiej Marynarki Wojennej: Korpus oficerów: - Wielki Admirał, - Admirał, - Wiceadmirał, - Kontradmirał, - Komandor. Korpus marynarzy: - bosman, - młodszy bosman, - starszy bosmanmat, - bosmanmat, - młodszy bosmanat - starszy mat, - mat, - starszy marynarz, - marynarz. 2. Wymóg patentu oficera jest we wszystkich Służbach Wojskowych taki sam (ukończenie Akademii Wojskowej na odpowiednim wydziale). Art. 42 Wielki Admirał to stopień honorowy nadawany zasłużonym marynarzom przez Księcia, jeśli Książę sobie zażyczy może nosić ów tytuł. Art. 43 1. Admirał to najwyższy stopień i stanowisko Marynarki Wojennej. 2. Admirał powołuje i odwołuje ze stopni i stanowisk. Art. 44 Stopnie Wielkiej Floty Lotniczej są takie same jak Wielkiej Armii Lądowej, z członem końcowym „Lotnictwa”. Art. 45 1. Marszałek Lotnictwa to najwyższy stopień wojsk Lotniczych. 2. Marszałek Lotnictwa jest jednocześnie dowódcą Wielkiej Floty Lotniczej. 3. Marszałkiem Lotnictwa może zostać tylko jedna osoba. Art. 46 Służby niektórych rodzajów sił zbrojnych mogą zostać utajnione przez wewnętrzne struktury armijne. Art.47 Liczbę i rodzaje związków taktycznych określa ustawa. Rozdział X – Gospodarka Księstwa Chambord Art.48 1. Gospodarka Księstwa opiera się na systemie kapitalistycznym. 2. Obowiązuje liberalizm w sferze gospodarczej, jednak Księstwo powinno trzymać pieczę nad kluczowymi sektorami gospodarki narodowej. 3. Gospodarka narodowa jest własnością wszystkich obywateli. 4. Gospodarka Księstwa jest gospodarką mieszaną. Art.49 1. Polityka finansowa Księstwa opiera się na systemie walutowym parytetu waluty względem złota. 2. Polityka rządowa Księstwa powinna się opierać na wiarygodności gospodarczej i finansowej, a także na dobrobycie obywateli. Art.50 1. Bezpieczeństwo gospodarcze Księstwa opiera się na gospodarcze trójfilarowej: • I filar: Działalność prywatna przedsiębiorców • II filar: Brak polityki socjalnej • III filar: Wolność w prowadzeniu osobistej polityki finansowej. 2. Ingerowanie któregoś z organu władzy w wolność finansową obywatela jest sprzeczne z prawem. 3. Obywatel najlepiej wie co ma czynić ze swoim zyskiem. 4. Nikogo nie można zmuszać do wpłaty obowiązkowej innej niż podatek. Art.51 Wprowadza się stałe podatki obowiązujące w Księstwie: • Dochodowy – 3 % od dochodu obywatela na konto państwa (dochód przekraczający 100 Màtternarcht) • Liniowy – 2,7 % od usług spółek prywatnych (dochód przekraczający 500 Màtternarcht). Art.52 Władze państwowe nie mają prawa obciążać podmiotu płatniczego innymi podatkami niż zapisanymi w art. 51. Art.53 1. Zabrania się dodruku Màtternarcht. 2. Wprowadza się stały licznik wartości złota, który normuje, że jedna uncja złota kosztuje 1 Màtternarcht i przemiennie. Art.54 1. Zabrania się stosowania organizmów GMO w gospodarce rolnej. 2. Każdy podmiot podatkowy ma pełną swobodę w prowadzeniu gospodarstwa domowego. 3. Plony rolne gospodarstwo domowe może sprzedawać każdemu skupującemu podmiotowi podatkowemu. Art.55 1. Cennik produktu wystawia podmiot podatkowy skupujący dany towar na czas jednego miesiąca podatkowego. 2. Cennik nie może być większy niż 110% ceny rynkowej produktu. Art. 56 1.Dla umożliwienia działalności gospodarczej państwa ustala się liczbę wirtualnych obywateli na 8 500 000. 2. Aby spółka, firma lub inny podmiot podatkowy mógł prosperować musi zatrudniać wirtualnych obywateli i płacić im pensję niemniejszą niż 1300 Màtternarcht. 3. Ustala się efektywność 100% spółki rolniczej na 1000 jednostek towaru na dzień. 4. Ustala się efektywność 100% spółki przemysłowej na 300 jednostek towaru na dzień. 5. Jeden pracownik zapewnia 1% efektywności danej spółki 6. Każda firma lub budżet musi ustalać swój miesięczny budżet. Rozdział XI – Samorządy terytorialne i ustrój terytorialny Art.57 1. Ustrojem terytorialnym Księstwa jest federacja. 2. Ustrój terytorialny Księstwa ma typ scentralizowany. Art.58 1. Księstwo dzieli się na Kantony. 2. Wprowadza się niniejszy podział terytorialny: • Kanton Valouncieness • Kanton Chaumot • Kanton Boueregard Art.59 1. Każdy Kanton ma prawo do stworzenia własnej Konstytucji Mniejszej, która musi być zgodna z Niniejszą Konstytucją. 2. Konstytucję Mniejszą przyjmuje Parlament Kantonu, a w przypadku jego braku Izba Senatorska Art.60 1. Kadencja Parlamentu Kantonu trwa 4 miesiące. 2. Wybory do Parlamentu Kantonu zarządzą Namiestnik Kantonu. 3. Parlament Kantonu składa się z liczby deputowanych określonych przez Konstytucję Mniejszą Kantonu. 4. Każdy Kanton ma prawo wprowadzić dowolny system głosowania. Art.61 1. Władzę w poszczególnych Kantonach w imieniu Księcia sprawuje Namiestnik. 2. Namiestnik podpisuje Ustawy Kantonu i wykonuje obowiązki Księcia w Kantonie. 3. Namiestnik za zgodą Księcia może wprowadzić stan wyjątkowy na terytorium Kantonu. 4. Pozostałe prerogatywy Namiestnika określa Konstytucja Mniejsza. 5. Kadencja Namiestnika jest dożywotnia. Art.62 1. Każdy akt prawny Kantonu musi być zgodny z Niniejszą Konstytucją. 2. Kantony mają prawo wprowadzać własne specyficzne prawa, które mogą być sprzeczne z poprzednimi ustawami centralnymi. 2a. Owe prawa mogą być wprowadzane za zgodą Gabinetu centralnego. Art.63 1. Kantony układają własne budżety zgodnie z powierzonymi przez władzę centralną pieniędzmi. 2. W takim przypadku kadencję Parlamentu skraca Gubernator. Art.64 Żaden Kanton nie ma prawa odłączyć się od Księstwa. Rozdział XII – Partie Polityczne Art.65 1.Partia polityczna jest to organizacja dążącą do uzyskania jak najwyższego wyniku w wyborach i uzyskania większości parlamentarnej. 2. Partia polityczna może być „trzybiegunowa”: • Prawicowa • Lewicowa • Centralna 3. Aby zarejestrować partię polityczną należy złożyć niniejszy wniosek do Sądu Książęcego: Cytuj Nazwa partii politycznej: Skrót oficjalny: Przybliżony program wyborczy: Statut: Oświadczam, że zapoznałem się z odpowiednim rozdziałem Konstytucji dotyczącym Partii Politycznych. (-) PODPIS WNIOSKODAWCY 4. Prawo do założenia partii politycznej ma każdy obywatel nie karany prawomocnym wyrokiem sądowym. Art.66 Partia polityczna może wyznawać dowolny pogląd polityczny oprócz poglądów faszystowskich, narodowo – socjalistycznych i komunistycznych, a także wszelkich ich odmian. Art.67 1.Władza partii zostają wybierane w dowolny sposób. 2. Wszelkie zmiany w statucie i programie wyborczym mogą zostać dokonane za aprobatą sądu. Art.68 Zabrania się tworzenia tzw. Bojówek partyjnych i oddziałów paramilitarnych. Art.69 1. Jeżeli partia polityczna, która uzyskała najwyższy wynik w wyborach, zaś jej członek otrzymał misję sformowania Gabinetu, to takowa ma prawo zawrzeć umowę koalicyjną określającą podział ministerstw i warunki współpracy. 2. Umowa koalicyjna nie może zawierać planu kadencji Rady Gabinetowej. Art.70 Książę nie ma prawa popierać publicznie, ani być członkiem partii politycznej. Rozdział XIII – Postanowienia Końcowe Art.71 1.Zapisy Konstytucji należy rozumieć dosłownie. 2. Zapisom Konstytucji podlega każdy kto jest obywatelem i ten kto przebywa na terytorium Księstwa. Art.79 Prawo nigdy nie działa wstecz. Art.80 1. Konstytucja wchodzi w życie z dniem dzisiejszym. 2. Poprawek do Konstytucji może dokonać Izba Senatorska ,ale tylko gdy frekwencja senatorów będzie wynosiła 100%. Podpisano: (-) Tomasz I Książę Chambord Kategoria:Konstytucje Kategoria:Chambord